Darkness in Hyrule
by heyheyreadme
Summary: Something is happening in Hyrule that is destroying the peace. Link and Zelda swear they have meet before. Soon they discover that they both have traveled through time and they are in a reality where their memories were erased. They realize they are fighting against the same enemy before they had traveled through time (OoT and TP)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The legend of Zelda. This is purely fan fiction!

* * *

Hello! This is a Zelda and Link pairing. I am not going to base my story to a specific game. I think my story will use different elements from the games, but mostly my imagination. I am not good at describing details, so sometimes I skip over details. If I do, it is okay to use your imagination on how things might look :D. This is my first fan fiction, so I would appreciate feedback! I am a bit nervous about writing this, but I hope y'all enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 1

" _Princess…_ "

 _Huh?_

 _"_ _Princess Zelda… please wake up."_

 _Who is calling my name?_

She slowly opens her eyes and she is hit with cold air. Zelda sits up and stares at her balcony. It was wide open.

 _What? Why is it open?_

She slowly gets out from bed and walks towards the balcony. Before she closes it she admires the night sky. She could see a full moon surround by stars. Her mind goes back to the balcony doors.

 _Oh, right. Maybe I didn't lock it right…_

Zelda was about to close the doors until she felt the hairs on body rise and goosebumps covered her body.

 _Someone is here._

She quickly turns around and spots a blue orb floating by her bedroom door. She felt her heart sink.

"What do you want?" she tried to keep her voice calm, but it failed.

 _"_ _Follow me. I have something to show you."_

 _I must be asleep. I should wake up soon. Come on, Zelda! Wake the fuck up!_

 _"_ _You are not asleep…I promise I won't hurt you. I need you to see this. Something has happen in the castle that you must see."_

"Who are you?"

 _"_ _I am one of your guards."_

"What?"

 _"_ _Please, come with me. You'll understand who I am once you see this."_

Zelda took a deep breath, reached for her white lace robe and agreed to go follow…it?

* * *

The blue orb took her to a room.

 _This is Grand Master Gavin's room…_

Gavin was the highest level knight in Hyrule. He advises the King when it comes to King's army, times of war, and other matters that involve maintaining peace and protection to the kingdom.

Zelda looks at the blue orb and asks "You want me to go in there?"

" _Yes."_

"But… wouldn't be rude?"

 _"_ _It is okay. He doesn't mind."_

Zelda slowly opens the door and and quietly walks in. She closes the door behind her and the blue orb went to the middle of the room. The orb grew brighter and Zelda was able to the see the bedroom. The room was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado decided to show up and destroy this particular room. Zelda was confused and shocked. She didn't understand what happened here. She walked more towards the center of the room and saw a dark liquid on the floor. She bent down and stared at this mysterious liquid. Even though it was dark, it was very shiny. She turned her head towards the bed and screamed. She saw Gavin laying on the floor on his side. He was staring at her, but he couldn't really look at her because his eyes were gone. His mouth was wide open and the dark liquid was dripping from his mouth and eyes. His body was gray and his veins had turned completely black. The blue orb disappeared when the door was opened. Guards stormed in and some had lanterns in their hands. They looked at Princess Zelda who was pale and shaking, while covering her mouth in shock.

One of the Guards asked "Princess Zelda, what is wrong?"

Zelda pointed a shaking finger towards Gavin and said "Gavin. He is.. _dead."_

The guards quickly walked towards Zelda and looked at Gavin. The guards were in shock.

Zelda finally got herself together and told the guards "Check on the others that live in the castle. Make sure they are okay. I'll go and wake up the King and Queen."

The guards came back to their senses when Zelda spoke to them. They said "Yes, Princess" and stormed out the bedroom. Zelda followed them out the bedroom and ran towards her parent's room.

* * *

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The legend of Zelda. This is purely fan fiction!

* * *

 _The story is starting off slow... sorry about that! It'll be soon when the story starts to pick up the pace :) I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _A week later…_

"Link! Good morning!" Malon waved at Link as he rode into Lon Lon Ranch on Epona.

Link yelled back "Hey, Mal!" As he got closer to Malon, Link said excitedly "Guess what happen!" Link jumped off of Epona and looked at Malon with a huge grin on his face.

Malon smiled back and responded "I don't know. Hum…"

She playfully put a finger on her lips and crooked her head to the side while looking up. She looked at Link, smiled and pointed at him at the same time saying "You grew a pair and sent a letter of admiration to the princess?"

Link laughed shyly "No!Why do you think I am attracted to her? I do not even know her…Plus, she might receive letters everyday of men confessing their love to her."

Malon giggled and said "I remember that day when Hyrule hosted the Spring festival, and I had finally convinced you to go to a festival! And-"

Malon pulled Link's arm close to her, looked up at Link while battering her eyelashes "-you spotted the BEAUTIFUL Princess!"

Link blushed and pushed Malon away "Hey…stop it."

She laughed at twirled around him "OOOH LINK! Your face said it all!"

Malon deepen her voice "Oh wow, what a beautiful young lady right there. I am feeling all tingly down there! This is the first time I have ever felt like this! I must go after- "

Link yelled "Malon! I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it though." Malon smiled at Link's frowning face and said "This is great though! I thought you were never going to be attracted to someone."

Link started to protest "I do not like- "

Malon interrupted him "What was the news you wanted to tell me?"

Link sighed and said "I am scared to tell you now."

"What? Why!"

"You are gonna have fun with this…"

"What? Tell me?"

"My dad got a new… promotion…"

"That's awesome! Where?"

"Ah…the castle"

Malon eyes opened wide with excitement. She hugged Link and yelled "This is awesome! Now you can be with your crush!"

"Malon!"

"Oh, don't be like that Link." Malon softly punched his arm. "Anyways, that's awesome for your dad, and you. What position did he get?"

Link said proudly "He is the new highest level knight. But what makes it better is that I'll be able to get into the Knight Academy more easily now! I know I have what it takes to make it, but now I know for sure I'll be training to become a knight like my father."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yup! I'll be moving into the castle and -"

Malon said with a cough "Bang the princess."

"Malon stop it! I swear for a young lady, you are very dirty minded."

"I am just excited for you! You get to live with your first crush! You are a young man Link, don't be afraid of those urges!"

"Oh, for heaven sakes. Malon. I do not have a crush on her. I do find her…pretty. But, I can not say that I like her because I do not know her. I can't like someone with out knowing them."

"Yes you can. I never seen you look at someone like that before Link…"

Link thought back to the day he first saw Princess Zelda. She was very beautiful. She looked like a goddess to him. He felt they were connected somehow, but he doesn't understand why he feels there was a connection between them. He doesn't think that it was love at first sight, but more like they knew each other… It felt like seeing your long lost friend.

Malon brought him out of his thoughts "So, when are you moving in?"

"Today."

"Really? Why are you here then. Go!" She pushed Link and he said "I just wanted to let you know! I thought I could tell you since my father and I were on our way there."

"Where is your dad?"

"He is taking our things over there first before we meet the royal family at noon. I have time to make it there." Link got back on Epona and Malon hugged Epona's neck good bye. "I'll get going now! See you later Mal."

* * *

Zelda was sitting in a courtyard filled with different types of flowers and statues. Impa walked towards Zelda and she could tell Zelda was troubled. Impa helped to look after Zelda ever since she was little, so Impa could tell if something was bothering Zelda.

"Good morning Impa" Zelda said softly.

"Good morning Princess. Were you able to sleep last night?" Impa sat beside Zelda on a bench made from stone.

She tried to smile and said "Not really." She then frowned "I couldn't get those images out of my head from that night…" She couldn't believe Gavin had dead like that and many other guards in the castle died the same way. Also, no one could figure out what type of liquid that was coming out from them. No one has ever seen it before.

Zelda told Impa "It is odd. This only affected our castle, and no one else."

Impa rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder and said "Try not worry Princess. In time, we will figure out the cause of this."

Zelda sighed and looked at Impa "Today is the day that Gavin is replaced?"

"Yes."

"Gavin and my father were close. I am sure he is deeply affected by this. However, he does a good job at keeping his feelings under control."

Impa nodded in agreement.

"Do you know anything about this man?"

"Yes. His name is Peter and he adopted a young boy named Link. Peter is very well known for his bravery in times of distress and war. I hear is a remarkable knight."

"What about the young boy Link?"

"Link…I believe he is 16 years old and not much is known about him. Peter found him in the middle of the Lost Woods at the age of 9. When Link was found, he only remembered his name and age."

"Link…" _Interesting, he is the same age as me and his name sounds very familiar._

Zelda stood up and asked Impa "What time are they to arrive?"

"At noon."

"Okay, thank you Impa. I'll go back to my room to get ready."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Link my boy! You finally finished talking to Malon?" Peter yelled while watching Link arrive beside him on Epona.

"Yup! I am glad the Lon Lon Ranch is on the way and close too. Also, thanks to Epona's speed we were able to catch up with you." Link patted Epona's neck and she neighed in response.

Peter smiled and asked Link "Son, are you ready for this life changing event?"

Link thought about living in a castle along side the royal family and other very important people. He felt really small and useless. He is a young man that does not remember where he came from. He doesn't remember anything before his 9th birthday. Link only remembers waking up and seeing Peter looking down at him. He couldn't remember how he ended up in the Lost Woods. Peter would tell Link how he was surprised that Link was still alive. Usually people don't sleep without company when they are traveling through the lost woods. Actually, people do not want to walk through the lost woods unless they want to die.

Peter wanted to have a family, but his wife had passed away before they could make one. Peter thinks as Link as a blessing because he felt so lost after his wife had died. The day that Peter had found Link, was the same day he asked the Gods for a sign whether or not to keep living in this world. Then Peter felt a sudden urge to go to the Lost Woods. When Peter felt that urge, he thought the Gods were telling him it is okay to die and to end his suffering. Peter decided to walk into the Lost Woods, and after a while of wondering around the woods he ran into young Link. The young boy was sound asleep, he looked so peaceful to Peter. When Peter walked towards Link and saw his eyes open, he now knew the Gods were actually telling him that there is still something to look forward to in life. That day, Peter decided to treat Link as his own son. They both grew a very strong bond with each other. Link saw Peter as his real father and Peter saw Link as his own son. Peter would teach Link how to use the swords and other fighting skills. Peter was astonished on Link's amazing fighting abilities. He would tell Link that he would make a great Knight for the Hyrule Kingdom. Link really liked that idea. He loved the idea of being able to protect the people he cared about.

So far he has two people that he wants to protect: Peter and Malon. Link meet Malon through Peter. Peter was friends with Malon's father and they would frequently visit Lon Lon Ranch. Link was a bit awkward when he first meet Malon. He didn't have experience talking to people from his same age group. He knew how to talk to adults though…Malon helped him come out of his shell. Link is thankful to have found a best friend like Malon.

"Here we are!" Peter said excitedly while looking up at the castle. Link stared I awe at how big the palace was. Some guards came to meet them, took their stuff and horses. The guards were going to put their belongs in their assigned rooms and place their horses with the others. They were greeted by Impa. She told them that the King, Queen and Princess were waiting for them inside. They followed Impa up the stairs towards huge metal doors. They walked through and Link and Zelda locked eyes with one another. Zelda looked at Link surprised, he looked very familiar to her. She vaguely remembers a young man with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Has she seen him before? Link also started back at Zelda, seeing her up close now made him even more sure that they had meet before. Zelda realizes that she is staring, and smiles at Link. His heart skips a beat.

 _Wow... she's so-_

"Hello Peter!" The King walks up to Peter and gives him a huge bear hug. Peter chuckles and returns the hug. The King lets go of his embrace with Peter and looks at Link.

"Oh-oh! You just be Link! You are a very handsome young man -" The King then brings Link closer to him and turns to look at Zelda "-don'tcha think Zelda?" Zelda blushes and says "Father...please don't make him uncomfortable on the first day. " The Queen smiles and says "Honey, please don't plan to do anything. Okay?"

The King frowns "What? Me? Naw! I just think this young lad is handsome..." he looks again at Zelda "Right?"

Zelda sighs and looks at her mother for help. Her dad is always trying to get her to make friends her own age or date someone. He wants her to be like every other teenage girl. However, Zelda wished he would realize that she is not a regular teenager... she's a fucking Princess! She can't act like every other teenager. Her dad is always nagging on why she doesn't rebel and go out and have fun...sometimes Zelda wonders what's wrong with her father. Aren't most dads, overprotective?

Zelda doesn't like to make friends. She doesn't believe she can have friends like every other teenager. Everyone around her treats her like Princess. They act way too proper around her and won't open up to her. She can feel how scared people are when she is around. She doesn't understand the fear, she's not going to bite anyone or chop anyone's head off. Basically, Zelda can't have friends because no one wants to be friends with her. She's grown to be okay with this. She is okay with just her dad, mom and Impa. She doesn't need any more people in her life. She thinks Link will treat her like the others and she is okay with that.

The King squints his eyes towards his daughter "Peter, my wife and I need to talk to you in private. Zelda, show Link around the castle." The King smiled and walked away along with his wife and Peter. The Queen turned around and looked at Zelda and mouthed "Sorry."

 _Dad...why you little-_

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then..."

 _Impa! You traitor!_

Zelda stared at them as they all left. She slowly turned to face Link.

 _Well...this is awkward._

"Hey! I'm Link." He gives her a huge smile and then laughs at her worried expression.

"Don't worry. I think the King is hilarious."

It became quiet, Zelda didn't know what to say.

"Um, hello Link. I am glad my father didn't make you too uncomfortable."

It became quiet again.

 _How do you speak to people your own age!_ Zelda became a little nervous. She became more uneasy because this guy felt very familiar to her. It was creeping her out and she wanted to run away and not speak to him. She needed time to think about why this young man looked so familiar to her.

Link started to feel a bit awkward.

 _Okay. She looks uneasy. That's okay. That's totally fine, right? Just talk to her like you do with Mal. Okay... okay._

"So...nice weather today, huh?"

 _Yup. Can't go wrong with that._

Zelda responded quietly "Yes. It is. "

It became quiet again. They both felt really uneasy and anxious at that point. However, seconds later they felt a rush of comfort and were able to relax. They looked into each other's eyes and Zelda said in a small voice " _Have I meet you before?_ "

Link responded with the same tone as Zelda " _I don't know, but I feel like we have._ "

"Okay. I am not crazy then." Zelda smiled softly. "However, I think most people have a little crazy in them, but yeah. Maybe normal people crazy." Link smiled back at Zelda.

"Yeah. I don't understand this, but one thing I can become able to understand is this huge ass castle!" Link spread his arms up and laughs. Zelda laughs at how he freely used the word "ass" around her.

 _Maybe he is different_...

"Well, let me show you around then sir!"

Zelda and Link lock arms together and started skipping down the hall. However, they both abruptly stop when they realized how their arms were locked with each other's. They pulled away quickly and started to walk again down the hall way.

Link laughed at how uncomfortable the atmosphere became between them "Well, that was awkward."

* * *

"What?" Peter yelled confusingly.

" I know. It is hard to understand what happened. " The King said to Peter while sitting in his chair at his office. The Queen and Impa were also there with them.

The Queen is emotionless "The way they looked... was too horrifying. My poor Zelda was the first one to see this. She still has nightmares on what she saw that night. We are not sure if we should tell our people what happened here. I am scared to start a panic. Maybe this was a one time event, but we are not too sure..."

Impa added "We still haven't identified the black substance that was found throughout the bodies. It feels like dark magic that I have never seen before."

The King looked at Peter and said "I feel something bad is coming. We need to make a plan and start it now. Do you understand why I was so urgent for you to come?"

Peter nodded.

"Good. We are going to need a lot of team work to figure this out."

The Queen gasped and everyone looked were she was looking. There was this tall showdown by the door. The King got up from his seat "Who are you? Are you the cause of this?"

The shadow was walking towards them, they all froze. They would try hard to move, but they couldn't. The shadow quickly went into Impa. She started to choke and black liquid was spilling out from her mouth, ears, eyes and nose. Her skin started to turn gray and her veins became black. Her body then started to glow and shake quickly. A bright light came out from her body and vanished. The shadow left her body and disappeared through the floor. They were all now able to move again and Impa fell to the ground. The Queen yelled out Impa's name. She knelt beside Impa's cold body. Peter ran to Impa and was able to find a pulse.

"She's still alive."

The King and Queen were in shock.

The King ran to open the door to yell out to the guards to come for Impa and check the castle.

Impa was picked up by a couple of guards and took her to her room. The King had a guard find a doctor to look at Impa. The Queen was shaking with fear. The King hugged his wife and tried to comfort her.

"Peter, find my daughter and Link."

Peter excused himself to look for Link and Zelda.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

I have inspiration! I have to write! I'll randomly update the story when I have random inspiration moments :). I tried to add some backstory in this chapter. Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes…I tend to get in my writing zone at night (sleepy!) and when I finish a chapter, I want to post it right away. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Link and Zelda were walking down a hall way and Zelda stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room."

Zelda open the door and let Link walk in first. Link was astonished how big the room was. He sat on the bed and touched the bedding.

"So soft…"

He let himself fall on the bed. "And so comfortable!"

He sat up and said "I approve!" He winked and raised a thumps up towards Zelda.

Zelda laughed, "I am glad it is to your liking."

Zelda suddenly felt that something bad had just happen. She didn't know what, but she had this gut feeling that someone close to her is hurt.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link got up to walk towards her.

"I-I don't know, but I feel like something is not right."

Link and Zelda heard men running outside from the room and some were yelling. Zelda and Link both looked at each other worriedly.

"We should check it out."

Zelda agreed. They ran out the room and spotted Peter yelling out their name.

"Link, Zelda! Have you all been hurt?" Peter grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him in for an embrace. "Thank the Gods, you are okay."

Zelda asked "What's going on?"

Peter looked at the Princess and let go of Link. "Princess Zelda, I am sorry to tell you this-" Peter looked away and continued "Impa, she became…ill"

Zelda eyes widen with fear "What happened to her?"

"I am not sure if I am supposed to inform you about this matter."

She said with a stern voice, "I am the Princess. I have a right to know what happens in this castle Peter."

It dawned on Zelda what could have happened to her dear Impa. "Oh heavens no. Don't tell me, _it_ has attacked again?"

"Yes."

Link was confused and asked "What attacked again?"

Zelda looked at Link with a sadden face, "Last week, something attacked the guards and the old highest level knight. I am not sure how they were killed, but their eyes turned into a dark liquid and their veins become filled with this liquid also. They turn cold and gray…"

Peter added "I believe they were attacked by the same thing as Impa. The thing was a shadow like creature. It went inside Impa and…"

Zelda raised her hand up towards Peter's direction "It's okay. You don't have to explain how this thing hurt Impa. However, you said she is alive?"

"Yes."

"I thought this thing only killed. Why did he let Impa live?"

"I am not sure Princess."

"Where is she?"

"I think they took Impa to her room so a doctor can check her condition."

"Okay. Thank you, I'll go and check on Impa. Before I go, I must ask, are my parents okay?"

"They are unharmed but they are shaken by this incident."

Zelda excused herself and left to go to Impa's room. Link started to follow Zelda until Peter grabbed his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Don't go, she needs time with Impa. Help the others search the castle."

Link agreed and went with his father to search the rest of the palace.

* * *

Zelda quietly walked into Impa's room. Her parents were watching the doctor check Impa's condition. She slowly walked towards the bed that Impa was lying on. Impa's eyes were closed, her skin turned completely gray and her veins were visible because they turned completely black. Zelda reached out to hold one of Impa's hands, they were cold.

Zelda asked while not taking off her eyes off of Impa, "Doctor, is she going to make it?"

The doctor sighed and said "I am sorry, but at the moment it is really hard to tell. She seems to be in a vegetated state."

Zelda started to feel her knees going weak "What?"

The Queen looked at the doctor "Is there anything that you can do for her?"

The doctor shook his head "I do not want to give anyone false hopes. All we can do is watch her condition and see if it improves"

The King become outraged and grabbed the doctor by his collar "What do you mean wait? Aren't you the best doctor in all of the Kingdom? What kind of bullshit is this? I want you to do everything in your power to bring her back, do I make myself clear?"

The Queen grabbed her husband's shoulder and her touch made the King loosen his grip, "My love, please try to understand that the doctor is not a God. He can only do so much."

The King let go to the doctor and apologized for his behavior. He excused himself and left the room.

Zelda tried to hold back tears. _Impa, are you still in there or is it just your body now?_

The Queen asked the doctor if he could let them be alone with Impa. She knew Zelda was holding back her emotions because someone was there with her. Zelda only shows weakness with people she trust, but even then she sometimes still hides it. When the doctor walked out, the Queen went to her daughter and hugged her from behind.

 _Darn it, mom. You hugging me will make me cry._

Zelda felt that she couldn't hold in her tears anymore and turned around to hug her mom. Zelda started sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"It is okay dear. It is okay to cry. Please don't hide your pain from me."

The Queen started to cry as well. They both really loved Impa. The Queen thought of Impa as a sister and Zelda saw Impa as a second mother. Impa was their rock and someone that they trusted with their lives. She was family to them even though they didn't share the same blood.

"Mom, is there really nothing we can do for Impa? She did so much for us! We can't let her die, not like this." Zelda went to hold Impa and said with tears still coming out from her eyes "Impa, I am so sorry. This is not fair to you. I want to say I will find a way to bring you back, but…but my mind is lost without you. You always guided me when my mind was clouded. Now, you are not really here, I don't know what to do Impa! I know it is selfish of me wanting you to give me some sign on what to do…but I also don't want to just wait for some miracle." Zelda wiped eyes and looked at her mom "We have to do everything in our power to bring her back. We need to try every single thing out there to bring her out of this state. Even if it means that we have to use dark magic to bring her back." Zelda looked back at Impa and said "We need to tell the people about this."

"Zelda…I am not sure if we should because it might start a panic. We have been in peace since the end rebellion."

Zelda heard stories about the old King who obsessed over power. He wanted to find the triforce and use it for evil. He had to be stopped, so Zelda's father started a rebellion party with Gavin, Peter and Impa. The Hylian race rose up and fought against the Gerudo. The Hylian race didn't bet the evil king without help though. The Gorons, Sheikahs, and the Zoras helped the Hylians defeat the Gerudo. It is not known what happen to the Gerudo King, some people say he died or is hiding or the Gods sealed him away. However, after the war, the Gerudo tribe became an ally. Even though the Gerudo King can't be found, majority of the Gerudos will not take him back as King if he were to still be alive. However, there are some Gerudos who still worship that evil king. Those who worship the evil king have been banished.

Zelda and Link were not born when the war was taking place. During this war, is when Peter's wife was killed by one of the Gerudo because he was the right hand man of Zelda's father. When the war was over, Peter was supposed to take the same role as Gavin. However, Peter went into a deep depression and declined the offer. He decided to be a guard for a small village instead. Peter didn't want to live in the place where the war took place, but thanks to Link, he was able to find strength to move into the castle.

Also, a strange event did happen after the disappearance of the Evil King. No one remembers how he looks like or his name. He could be living among the people without anyone knowing, and this worries Zelda. She has a feeling that he is still alive and he is going to attack again.

Even though she wasn't born during the war and never actually saw the Evil King, she still feels like she meet him before. Zelda doesn't understand why, but if she really thinks about it, she can vaguely see the Evil King. Sometimes she dreams about a dark time in Hyrule that she was living in. These dreams felt too real to her. She dreamt about this young man in a green tunic that helped her defeat the darkness and that she was in hiding as a Sheikah…this man in a green tunic really reminded her of Link.

"Mom. We cannot hide this from people. What if it attacks the villagers or the other races?"

"We can't do that, people will panic."

"Are you kidding me? We need others to know so they can watch out for this monster! I am 100 percent certain this thing will attack again. I do not know when or who, but we can not keep our mouths shut."

"Zelda. We will let your dad decide what is best for the Kingdom. We need to carefully think about this."

"Can we at least tell the leaders from the other races?"

"I'll ask what your father thinks."

Zelda sighed with frustration. _Okay, maybe we shouldn't tell the people that there is a dark beast on the lose… but I still feel like we should mention it. For sure the other leaders, maybe they know what is attacking us._

"Okay, mother. We will think this through."

* * *

The King was in his room sitting in one of the chairs that was in front of a huge window. He was thinking about the death of Gavin. He tried to keep it together, but now Impa is hurt. He feels overwhelmed. The King thought that the dark times were over since the war.

 _Please Gods. No more wars. No more deaths like this._

"What the hell is going on." He closes his eyes and tries to think about what he should do.

 _I should talk to my wife, Peter…and my daughter._

There is a knock on his door and the King says to come in.

Peter opens the door, "We checked everywhere around the castle and no one else is hurt and we didn't see the shadow being anywhere."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem sir."

"Oh, Peter. You know you don't need to be formal with me. You are a dear friend of mine."

Peter smiled, "Okay. "

"Peter…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he is back?"

"It feels like he is."

"Or maybe this is a stronger opponent?"

"Or he has received help. I do not remember him using magic. He had followers that used magic."

The King paused for moment and asked "Do you think he found the triforce?"

"I _really_ hope he didn't…"

"What should I do Peter?"

Zelda knocked and opened the door. She walked inside alongside her mother.

"I am sorry for intruding but, Dad, we should warn the leaders of the other races of the danger. Maybe ask if they have been attacked as well."

Peter said to the King "That's not a bad idea."

The Queen commented "I think it should be fine to tell them what has happen here."

Zelda nodded and continued "Maybe we can figure something out with them. Plan out a strategy if the beast comes back or comes back with greater numbers."

Peter added "Yes. This way we have a plan before we reveal to the public what is happening. If we have a plan in place, maybe there will be less panic throughout the kingdom."

The Queen agreed.

The King stood up and said "I'll go send a message to them. Excuse me, but I have to go my office to write the letters." The King left the room in a rush.

Peter told the ladies "Excuse me, but I'ma check on my son."

They both nodded and watched him leave.

"I'll go help your father write the letters, I'll see you soon." she kissed her daughter on her cheek and left.

Zelda stood in silence for a moment before walking out of her father's room. She was wondering the halls for awhile, she felt numb to her core. Zelda mind was overwhelmed with thoughts.

 _Impa. What can I do for you? Maybe I can go to the library and look at old medicine books…maybe travel around and ask what I can do. Find a witch or something, but where would I find a witch?_

"Zelda?"

She turned around and saw Link. She tried to smile, but she changed her mind.

"Hey Link…"

"I am very sorry for what is happening… if there is anything I can do, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Do you know how to cure someone in a vegetated state?"

"Sorry, but I don't."

"That's fine, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Link grabbed Zelda's hands and held them close to him "I am here for you, okay?"

It felt weird to talk to her like they were close friends. They just meet! However, it felt very natural for him to treat her like a close friend.

 _Ah, fuck it._

He then pulled her close to him and held her. Zelda was confused on why she was not freaking out that this guy that she just meet was hugging her and treating her this way.

 _God, nothing makes sense. So I'll just let this happen._

She hugged him right back. It felt comfortable holding him. His touch and scent felt familiar to her.

 _I don't get this familiar feeling, but I like it._

She hugged him tighter and let her tears run across her face.

 _It feels right._

Link was shocked that she didn't slap him away, but he was happy that she didn't. He also held her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair.

 _So soft…Zelda_

Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her check.

 _Oh, shit. Fuck._

Link backed away and said in a panic voice "I am so sorry! I am sorry…"

 _Is this the urges Mal was talking about?_

Zelda was confused that he just kissed her check. She didn't think he was a creep and she didn't want to slap him either. Instead she blushed.

 _I liked it…_

"Don't worry about it Link." She smiled and added "It was in the moment."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while DX. I was studying abroad in Japan! Hopefully now I can write.

* * *

Chapter 5

Link and Zelda stood in silence.

They both thought, _What do I do now_?

Zelda was the first one to speak first, "I am not upset that you did that, but I am confused. I think it would be better to forget what happen and start over."

Link nodded in agreement.

"I believe your father is looking for you Link. I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

It was now night and the King and Peter were talking over a drink.

"I think I need to appoint a knight to protect my daughter."

"How about my son?"

"I trust you and your son, but I haven't seen him wielding a sword. I was thinking of someone with more experience"

"That is very true… but he is my son and I trained him very well. He will join the academy soon and you can see for yourself."

The King grinned and said "If he proves himself, then he can become my daughter's appointed knight." He paused for a moment and continued "Maybe we should start the academy sooner. We are going to need more men that know how to fight."

"How soon?"

"In a week."

"That soon?"

"Yes, I'll have my men send out a notice."

"If that's what you think is best."

"I believe so. Now, we should try to get some rest. We will continue our talk tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Peter, before you go to bed, could you send out a word to the other races and tell them about everything that has happened so far. Also, find out if it has happened to them too."

"Of course."

* * *

Zelda was lying on her bed. Of course she couldn't sleep! Especially after everything that has happened so far.

 _I'll go out for a walk. That always calms me down._

She got up, wrapped her robe around her and walked out her door. Maybe her father wouldn't be too happy with her walking out alone at night, but doesn't he want her to act more her age? She wasn't going to go too far. She just wants to walk around the gardens in the castle. That should be safe?

* * *

Link was standing outside on his balcony. He was trying to catch his breath after everything that had happened today. He stared at the garden that was below him. He saw someone walking around. He squinted his eyes and he realized it was Zelda.

 _Zelda! I wonder what she is doing out alone at night. Is she okay? Should I go check up on her? Maybe that would be too weird…_

Link heard a knock at his door and he let them come in.

"Father. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you are doing." Peter stared at Link for awhile and then asked "Did something else happen today?"

Link turned red and said "No. I am just thinking about what has happened in the castle."

Peter walked toward Link, who was still out in his balcony. Peter saw Princess Zelda sitting down by herself. Peter smiled and looked at Link "Even with everything that is going on, people still are falling in love."

Link eyes grew wide and said "What are you talking about father?"

Peter patted Link's shoulder "It's okay. Don't forget, that it is okay to fall in love even through dark times. It could help you push through."

"Father…"

"The King is going to start the academy in a week. If you want to protect Zelda, you better do your best. Show him that you are my son." Peter looked back at Zelda and said playfully to Link "If you ever need romance advice, you can always come to me!"

"Dad, stop!"

"You can even ask Mal."

 _Oh, god. Not her._

Peter laughed and said "You have the upper hand my boy! The King already likes you." Peter winked and continued "Go to her."

Link didn't know what to say and just nodded no.

"It's up to you. Don't live a life with regrets though. Good night, see you tomorrow." Peter walked out of Link's room.

Link was pacing back and forth, towards his balcony and the door.

 _I'ma just go._

He walked out of his room and went to see Zelda.

* * *

"Zelda?"

Zelda turned around and saw Link. He looked worried about something.

"Yes Link?"

"Um, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I don't know…" Zelda looked away from Link and stared at her hands that were in her lap.

Link sat down beside her and rested a hand on her hands. He gently squeezed her hands.

"I-I can't sleep. I feel really anxious and paranoid. I don't know what to do. I should be brave… but I never encountered something like this before."

 _Or maybe I have…_ Racing thoughts about a little girl that looked like her riding off on a horse, trying to escape the burning castle. She was being chased by a scary man. She threw something blue at a little boy.

"Link, do you believe in past lives?"

"Past lives?"

"Never mind…it's a silly question."

"I don't think it is and I am not too sure. I am not saying it does or doesn't exist. I just don't know."

"I see…"

"Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little."

"Why don't we go inside?"

"I don't want to sleep. I keep having nightmares. Staying out here keeps me awake."

"You can sleep in my room."

"What!" Zelda stood up in shock.

Link panicked and said "No! Not like that!"

"I don't understand."

"Well, whenever I had nightmares as kid, it helped me when I had someone close by."

"But I am not a child."

"What's wrong with needing someone?"

"Well… I am not a kid anymore so I shouldn't be so needy."

"I don't think it's needy. If you need someone, you _need_ someone. We aren't strong alone…"

"Well…"

"Well, I understand how it can be awkward if we are in the same bed… how about sleeping with your parents?"

"Oh my god. No. I can't do that! I'll just try to sleep on my own…"

Link gave Zelda a warm smile and walked her towards her room.

When they got to her bedroom door, they told each other good night. Zelda watched Link walk towards his room and Zelda became anxious.

"Wait!"

Link turned around and looked at Zelda confused "Yes?"

"I-I think I need someone…"

"My room or your room?"

"Um, my room…"

Link walked towards Zelda, rested his hand on her lower back and opened the door.

"After you Zelda."

Zelda could feel her checks burning red. She was thankful that it was too dark for him to see.

Link and Zelda lied down on her bed. Zelda moved slowly towards Link. Link smiled and said "It's okay to come closer."

Zelda rested her head on his chest and held him close. Link wrapped his arms around her. Zelda could feel all her worries slip away. She smiled.

"Link, if people find out that I am alone with a guy like this…"

"We aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know… but isn't in inappropriate? We barley know each other."

"Yeah… you have a point."

" However…this will sound really crazy but, even though I just meet you Link, it feels like I have known you all my life."

"I… I feel the same way too."

They both could feel their hearts starting to race.

Link thought about what his dad told him about not having regrets and said "Lets just live in the moment. If it feels right, then it is okay."

Zelda looked up Link and whispered "If it feels right…it's okay."

She repositioned herself so her face was close to Link. Link's heart was beating really fast, he thought that it was going to explode.

Link heard Zelda mumble something to herself. She caressed Link's check.

Link tried to speak, but it only came out as a whisper "Zelda…"

 _No regrets._

Link brought Zelda's lips to his.


End file.
